Skybound
by fairegirl22
Summary: My name's Sora. My twin brother is Aang. Yes, he's the Avatar. No I can not get you a date with him. What are you? 14? 16? Well he's in love with Katara anyways. I was stuck in an iceberg for 100 years and now my brother has to save the world. This should be fun. FIRST ATLA FANFIC RR
1. Chapter 1

My name's Sora, I look like my twin brother except for the fact that I don't have arrows yet and I have waist long black hair. My twin brother? He's the avatar and the day Aang told me he was the avatar was one of the most surprising days of my life. It was an ordinary day, until Aang decided he wanted to talk to me during my airbending practice. At that moment, I was a bit disgruntled because I needed as much practice as possible to get my mastery tattoos, whereas his airbending came easily to him. Sometimes I did envy him for being the youngest air bending master ever to get the tattoos, but I'm really proud of him.

The conversation started out with him looking serious, which was very unlike the free spirited brother I knew so obviously there was something big happening. "Aang what's wrong?" I asked him placing one of my hands on his shoulder, "You can tell me anything! I'm your twin sister!"

He started to grin a bit, but it was forced, "I know Sora, there's just really big news." I, being the impatient person I am, demanded to know what was going on. "I-I-I'm the Avatar." He said hesitantly, while I stared at him with shocked eyes.

"Woah," was all I could say, and he nodded at my response. Then I gave him a hug for reassurance.

Instead of envy that someone might suspect I would have, I felt relief at the news about him being the Avatar. It's because for a short time, I thought I was the avatar. On the other most surprising day of my life, I discovered I could earthbend. It was the day that Aang got his tattoos, and I was just brooding about how unfair air bending came to him when suddenly the earth shook. I wobbled a bit, moving my hands a bit to steady myself, then I felt an odd feeling and saw that with a push of my hand, the earth moved. From that day on, I secretly practiced my earth bending and I found how easily it came to me. Nobody knows I can earthbend though, not even Aang. I keep it a secret because dualbenders aren't heard of—especially one who's the twin to the avatar.

The day Aang ran away I had an instinct to follow him, not knowing why. So I followed Aang into the stables and quietly prepared my bison Oya, while he prepared Appa. He flew ahead of me, and didn't look back to notice I was behind him. Since it was raining it, was difficult to know where we were going, but I just kept following Aang. Soon I got tired of just following him and I wanted to know where he was going so I made Oya fly faster when we were next to Aang and Appa I shouted, "AANG! Where are you going?"

This was not a smart move considering that Aang looked startled to see me and steered Appa into the water. I gasped, "Aang are you okay?" As I saw Aang drowning, I quickly tried to slowly lower Oya on top of the water but we soon fell in and sunk like Aang and Appa were. I suppose this is how I'm going to end because I blacked out.

_No One's POV_

When they were submerged underwater and drowning, Aang's eyes glowed and with his Avatar powers he created a big bubble around himself, the twin bisons and his twin sister.

One hundred years later another pair of siblings went out on a fishing trip. The boy was intently looking at the water raising his spear, while his sister used waterbending to create a little water bubble that held a fish. "Sokka look!" She said excitedly, and then moved the bubble over him. He poked the end of the bubble with his spear and got wet.

"Why is it that every time you play with magic water, I get soaked." Sokka complained. "It's not magic it's waterbending and its-"

"Yeah yeah, an ancient art, unique to our culture. Blah blah blah. Look, I'm just saying that if I had weird powers I would keep my weirdness to myself. " Sokka interrupted.

"Your calling me weird?" Katara said crossing her arms, "I'm not the one who makes muscles at myself when I see my reflection in the water." Sokka at that moment was doing just that so he stopped and glared at her. But before he could say anything, they hit ice with their canoe and they both cried out in surprise. They began to try to maneuver through the ice but failed and crash onto a piece of ice. Katara got angry after her brother blamed her for the incident. So she failed to notice that her movements were unintentionally cracking the large iceberg behind her.

The collapse of the Ice berg made a big splash which caused the ice the two fell on to be pushed back along with the wave. Soon afterwards the iceberg that Aang and Sora were in appeared from the underneath the water and was glowing blue, and after a few bashes of the ice with her brother's weapon, the ice cracked and it shot a light up to the sky while a young boy stood up with his eyes glowing.

He collapsed in Katara's arms looking very weak and tired. Sokka poked him with his spear before Katara told him to stop. As Aang's eyes opened he softly said, "I need to ask you something."

"What?" She replied. "Please come closer," As she complied to his request she questioned what he wanted. Suddenly his eyes open wide with excitement, "Will you go penguin sledding with me?"

She was shocked at his sudden change of attitude, "Uh, Sure. I guess. "

Aang stood up quickly using his bending, which scared Sokka, and he asked "What's going on here?"

"You tell us," Sokka demanded, "How did you get in the ice? And why aren't you frozen?" "I'm not sure," Aang said as he gasped and remembered his about sister.

"SORA! Get up Sora!" He quickly ran back over the wall of the Iceberg and shook his sister. She slowly woke up groggily, "Are we dead? Where are we?" Aang laughed and hugged her.

"Oya!", Sora said as she heard the bisons groan. She got out of Aang's embrace and ran to check on her bison, while Aang did the same for Appa. The two water tribe siblings stood there dumb fouled by sight, "What are those things?" Sokka questioned pointing to Appa and Oya.

"This is Appa, my flying bison," Aang said with a large grin.

"And this is my flying bison Oya." Sora snuggled into her bison's fur.

"Right, and this is Katara, my flying sister." Sokka replied as he pointed to his sister, and then Appa and Oya simultaneously sneezed onto Sokka. He panicked and tried to get the disgusting boogers off of him as quickly as he could.

"Don't worry it'll wash off!" Sora laughed at the sight.

"So do you guys live around here?" Aang asked.

"Don't answer that, did you see that crazy bolt of light? He was probably trying to signal the fire navy." Sokka

Katara pushed Sokka away, "Oh yeah, I'm sure they're spies from the fire navy, you can tell by that evil look in their eyes." Sora and Aang then gave cute innocent grins. "The paranoid one is my brother Sokka, You never told us your names."

"I'm A-A-Achoo!" Aang sneezed and flew up about 20 feet in the air then slipped down the wall of the Iceberg, "I'm Aang! And this is my flying sister Sora…that is when she actually learns too." Aang gave a little giggle.

Sora glared at her brother, "Shut up Aang just because _you're _an airbending master doesn't mean I'm slow, you're just some prodigy at it."

Katara and Sokka remained shocked at the sight once more, "You just sneezed and flew 10 feet up in the air!" Sokka asked disbelievingly.

Sora shook her head, "Of course he didn't!," Sokka relaxed a little and gave a little sigh of relief before she continued, "He flew 20 feet up in the air!"

Sokka gapped at her while Katara gasped in realization, "You're an airbender!"

"Er duh, don't you see his arrows? He's a _master _"Sora said mockingly. "He's also the A-" Sora didn't get to finish that statement as Aang covered his mouth and shook his head quickly. She gave him an odd look but shrugged, " Never mind."

"Giant Light beams, flying bisons, airbenders, I think I got the midnight sun madness. I'm going home to where stuff makes sense," Sokka said as he turned and realized there wasn't any way back.

"Well if you guys are stuck, we can give you a lift, "Aang offered.

"We'd love a ride, Thanks!" Katara said gratefully as she went to climb Appa.

"Oh no, I am not fluffy snot monster." Sokka refused.

"Are you hoping some other kind of monster will come along and give you a ride home? You know before you freeze to death?" Katara said. Sokka grudgingly went along with them and both rode on Appa with Aang while Sora was next to them on Oya. Though, Oya and Appa weren't in the air because they were too tired from their long rest. So they just swam in the water.

Aang smiled for no apparent reason in Katara's direction. Sora saw it and smirked knowingly, while Katara questioned him for smiling. She later asked, "So I was wondering, you guys are airbenders and all, do you know the avatar?"

Sora gave a mischievous grin while Aang answered quickly, "I know him yeah, but I don't know him that well…"

Sora jumped in, "Oh I personally know him really well. In fact I've known him for a long time; Aang here just doesn't want to admit he knows the avatar personally either."

Katara grinned, "Can you tell us some stories about him?"

"OF course I can tell you some stories about him. I've known the avatar for a long time, you can even say since birth perhaps. I remember when we were really young and he hadn't quite gained control of his airbending skills and he had to cut the cheese, but basically he fartbended in front of the entire class. It was hilarious because he accidently spilled his crushes ink over her paper and she got mad with him so he tried to apologize by wiping it up with his clothes but it just made it a lot worse. He got ink all over himself, and was covered in black ink the rest of the day! There was another time when we were at a pond and-"

"Sora!" Aang interrupted, with his whole face tinted pink, " I don't think the Avatar would like you to tell his embarrassing stories to everyone, but I don't think he'd mind me telling about your embarrassing stories in return."

Sora raised her eyebrow at her brother, "Fine. I won't tell anymore stories, but tell the avatar that I have a lot of dirt on him and if he'd like to challenge me about embarrassing things, he should feel welcome to."

Aang rolled his eyes at his sister, "I'm pretty sure the avatar won't mind If I share just the same amount of embarrassing stories about you sister dear."

"I'm sorry to stop your interesting sibling swabble, But I was wondering if you guys knew what happened to the avatar?" Katara said.

"Aang is-" Sora was interrupted by Aang who gave her a look to silence her. "Aang and I don't know what happened to him sorry." She gave a sheepish look. "Night!" She waved from her saddle on Oya and the others just repeated her.

* * *

_Sora's POV_

When I woke up, I saw Katara's face peep through the flap of the tent, "Oh good you're awake! Come on, let's go wake your brother and I'll introduce you to my village." We went into where Aang was sleeping, in the tent beside mine, and I saw him having a nightmare. Aang rarely got nightmares, this isn't good at all. I gently called his name and suddenly he sat straight up.

"Aang, Katara wants us to meet her Village." He nodded and quickly put on his clothes. And I heard Katara gasp at his tattoos.

When we got outside there was a group of 20 some people, full of women and children. "Aang, Sora this is the entire village, Village meet Aang and Sora." Aang and I gave simultaneous bows and when we stood up again the children and women looked fearfully at us.

"Err..why is everybody looking at us like that? Did Appa and Oya sneeze on us?" Aang said. In any other situation I would giggle at my brother's comment but I was wondering the same thing.

The oldest woman spoke, "Well no one has seen an airbender in 100 thought they were extinct, until our granddaughter and grandson found you two." I looked at Aang with disbelief, and he reflected my emotion.

"Aang, Sora this is my Gran Gan."Katara introduced.

Sokka walked up to Aang and took his glider out of his hands. "What is this a weapon? You can't stab anything with this!" Doesn't he know that air nomads are peaceful and don't have any desire to hurt or kill. How uneducated is he?

Aang used his airbending to suck it back into his hands, "It's not for stabbing. It's for airbending!" He then made his glider appear from the staff and I mimicked him. I guess we're doing a demonstration. "We use air currents around these and fly!"

"Fly? Last time I checked humans can't fly!" Sokka said rolling his eyes. Seriously, he doesn't know ANYTHING.

"Wanna bet?" I raised my eyebrow and told Aang, "Flying Lemur 3 or 5?"

"5, definitely," Aang replied with a big grin.

Flying Lemur was basically our name for a bunch of flying sequences by brother and I created together. We have about 10 of them, but 3 and 5 are our favorites. 3 was my favorite because it has multiple loopdeloops and fast turns. 5 more of Aang's favorite because of the speed and diving we do.

I nod and we both take off in different directions, I turn to the right and he turns to the left. We began to run and jumped into the air using our gliders to fly. We then flew towards each other and met up in the middle, and then we went in a circle. After that we were supposed to fly in the same direction where we started and then dive down in the opposite direction, but Aang got distracted by smiling at Katara and didn't see the Snow in front of him. So he crashed into the snow and got his head stuck in it so when he pulled himself out he basically destroyed Sokka's watch tower.

I sighed and had to skip the dive because Katara and the kids were running towards Aang. I can't risk diving into someone, especially not when Aang just destroyed some snow tower. "Aang! We almost got to the best part!" I complained and he smiled a sorry. I rolled my eyes, honestly if we did Flying Lemur 3 he wouldn't have crashed because he wouldn't have a chance to look at Katara because of all the spinning and loopdeloops.

After we discovered Katara was a waterbender she was whisked away to do chores. I suppose because I was a guest I didn't have to help. And the fact I was trapped in an iceberg for who knows how long, probably got me out of chores too. So Aang and I just watched Sokka's little warrior class and I was laughing at him because of how ridiculous it was. He was trying to teach these little boys on how to be men, and then they have to go on a potty break. Of course after their break was over, Aang let the boys use Appa's tail as a slide.

"Stop! Stop it right now! What's wrong with you? We don't have time for fun and games with a war going on." War? What war? As Aang voiced my thoughts, Sokka looked at us in disbelief and asked if we were kidding.

"PENGUIN!" Aang shouted as he hurried over to where the penguin was.

I rolled my eyes and grinned, "Come on Katara, Sokka are you coming?" Sokka wasn't coming, because he had some idiotic hunch about Aang and I being from the Fire Nation and bringing them here.

"Do you know how to catch a penguin?" Aang asked Katara, who nodded.

"I'll tell you if you'll teach me waterbending."

Aang got off the ground and sat up, "You got a deal. Just one problem, I'm an airbender not a waterbender. Isn't there someone in your tribe that can teach you?"

I coughed and mumbled underneath my breath, "Can't waterbender yet." But agreed that there should be someone in the tribe that could teach her, but apparently not since she sorrowfully said that she was the only waterbender in the south pole. That's really odd, there are supposed to be a lot of them here.

"What about the North Pole? There's another water tribe up there, right? Maybe they have waterbenders that can teach you!" Aang suggested.

I scoffed, and he needs to learn it too. But no, he's trying to ignore the fact that he's the avatar or something. He needs to learn it someday, and Katara coming along will probably encourage him to learn it, considering his major crush on her. Maybe since I can earthbend, I can waterbend too? I know I can't firebend because that experiment left me with scorched clothing and me having to explain to the monks that my robe sleeve accidently caught on fire by me getting too close to a candle. I was close to the candle, but I was trying to see if I could manipulate the flame. Thankfully I used air to just stop it, otherwise there'd probably be a lot more than just my sleeve burned.

"We can take you to the north pole using our flying bisons! Katara, we're going to find you a master!" Aang offered.

Katara hesitated, "I don't know, I never left home before."

"In the meantime, while you think about it, can you teach us how to catch these penguins?" Aang asked eagerly.

Katara agreed to teach and soon we were sliding the Penguins quickly down the hill. Then we went off of many snow cliffs and used them to jump high up in the air. We raced through an icy snow tunnel and it was so much fun. None of us could've stop laughing and cheering when we got off a cliff.

"I haven't done this since I was a kid!" Katara yelled out.

Aang and I simultaneously shouted, "You still are a kid!"

Soon we reached a mysterious sight, some kind of boat stuck up on ice. "Whoa what's that?" Aang asked, as mystified as I am.

"A fire navy ship, and a very bad memory for my people."

I looked at her in shock, "fire nation? What? Why would they be attacking?"

Aang grinned a little, "Let's go explore!" He went up and I just followed him.

I looked over my shoulder and asked, "Are you coming Katara?" She looked a bit apprehensive about going in and said there might be bobby traps and that we weren't allowed to go near it. But she followed us after Aang told her something about being a bender she had to let go of fear.

As we went in the old cold metal ship, all you could hear were our footsteps and the occasional rat passing by. It was very creepy and mysterious. Once we entered a room that looked to have weapons Katara spoke, "This ship has haunted my tribe since gran gran was a little girl. It was part of the firenation's first attacks."

I scrunched my eye brows together in confusion while Aang spoke, "Hold on, back up. We have friends all over the world and we haven't seen any war."

"How long were you two in that iceberg?" I shurged, "I don't know, a few days? Years?"

"I think it was more like a 100 years." I scoffed and Aang said in disbelief, "100 years? No way, do we look 112 to you?"

"Think about it, the war is a century old. You don't know about it because somehow you were in there the whole time. It's the only explanation"

One. Hundred. Years? How is this possible? I missed so much then! Most, if not all my friends are probably gone! Aang sat down in shock while I froze.

"A hundred years, I can't believe it." He said sorrowfully, probably having the same thoughts I have.

"I'm sorry Aang and Sora, maybe there's a bright side to all this."

"I did get to meet you," Aang said cheerfully. Wow, smooth Aang very suave of you. And he said it innocently too, ha I am so going to tease him about this later.

"Come on," Katara smiled and helped him up, "let's get out of here."

Aang then stepped on a bobby trapped wire which made us stuck inside the ship because the door was shut. "what's that you said about booby traps?" Everything went haywire and started to move and jiggle and then a flame signal went off as we looked out the window.

"Uh oh," Aang and I said simultaneously. We looked around and luckily there was a whole in the ceiling and Aang took Katara out of the whole while I followed.

When we walked back, the whole children cheered at our return while the women stared solemnly at us.

Sokka stepped forward accusing us, "I knew it. You signaled the fire navy with that flare! Your leading them straight to us aren't you?"

"They didn't do anything wrong." Katara defended us.

"Yeah, there was this booby trap on the ship and well we booby right into it." I had to resist the urge to smack my forehead; sometimes my brother doesn't think what about what he's saying.

"Katara, you shouldn't have gone on that ship now we could all be in danger." The old lady said.

"Don't blame Katara, it's not her fault. We went in there first. It's our fault not hers." I said.

"Ha, the traitor confesses. Warriors, away from your enemy." Sokka said. What warriors? Oh right, the little kids.

"The Foreigners are banished from the village." Banished? Isn't that a bit harsh?

"Sokka your making a mistake," Katara tried to smooth things over.

"No, I'm keeping my promise to dad," And apparently Sokka's not buying it, "I'm protecting you from threats like them."

Threats? Seriously? We're Air Nomads, we like peace. And Aang's the avatar; he's supposed to protect people. "They are not our enemy. Don't you see? They brought us something we haven't had in a long time. Fun." Katara said and I mentally laughed a bit. They haven't had fun in a long time? They need to relax then.

"Fun! We Can't fight firebenders with fun." Sokka argued. Wanna bet? I kno-knew a lot of top notch champion manly firebenders who would give up to play with their kids.

"You should try it sometime!" Aang said and I agreed, "Yeah All Work and No fun isn't good."

"Get out of our village now." He demanded and Katara tried to plead with her grandmother but with no avail. "Fine. Then I'll go with them! Come on you two lets go," She dragged both of our arms towards our bisons.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sokka demanded and Katara replied, "To find a waterbender. They're going to take me to the north pole."

"Katara," Sokka called, "Would you really choose him over your tribe? Your own family?"

"Katara, We don't want to come between you and your family." Aang said and we walked away.

"So you're leaving? This is goodbye?" She said softly and I sadly nodded as I grew to like Katara's companionship. "Thanks for penguin sledding with us."

"Where will you go?" I shrugged and looked at Aang.

"Guess we'll go back home and look for the airbenders," He said, "Wow I haven't cleaned my room in a hundred years. Not looking forward to that."

I rolled my eyes at him, "Then just don't clean it like I do." Aang shook his head and we both got on our bisons.

"Nice meeting you!" I waved. "Yeah, It was nice meeting everyone"

"Let's see your bisons fly now airbenders," Sokka said. Well obviously they are still tired but Aang tried to get Appa to fly anyways.

"Aang, Sora don't go I'll miss you!" A little girl ran up to us in tears.

"We'll miss you too." I smiled sadly. "Come on Sora, let's go." I followed Aang and we left the Village.

So we left them and we once a good distance away from there we stopped and took a rest. I used it as an opportunity to question Aang, "Why didn't you want them to know you're the Avatar?"

Aang turned away from me and said, "Because I never asked to be."

I grabbed his chin and made him look at me, "I know you didn't but you are. You're just worried that they'll treat you differently like the air nomad kids did."

Aang gave me a diminished look, "Why can't I be normal kid? Like you?"

Oh, I'm not a normal kid Aang. I'm even more weird then you! Avatars are known and respected. I'm not only first ever twin to an Avatar, but I'm also a dualbender and might even be able to bend water too. So not normal.

I looked over his shoulder and saw a ship heading towards the village then I gasped, "The Village! Aang we got to go help!" Aang agreed and we left Appa and Oya alone while we used penguins to slide there quickly. We got there in the nick of time, because the fire nation dude with a scar was threatening the village and asked where the Avatar was. We sledded down and Aang went underneath the dude and made him fall down. We then got off the penguins and greeted everyone. "Hi Katara, Hey Sokka!" Aang waved.

"Hi Aang, Sora. Thanks for coming," Sokka said in a defeated monotone voice.

The fire nation men then spread out around Aang and I while the village stood behind us. I looked at Aang and nodded, we got into a fighting stance. As the men got closer to us, we used our staffs to blow snow on our sides, and then together we simultaneously blew snow in front.

Aang stood up defiantly while I stood beside him and he spoke, "Looking for me?"

"You're airbenders. Which one of you is the Avatar?" The scar faced boy demanded

"Weren't you paying attention?" I scoffed.

"I'm the Avatar." Aang said standing tall.

The village was shocked behind us and I could her mummers of disbelief. "I spent years waiting for this encounter, training, meditating. You're just a child." He spat and Aang rebutted with an innocent, "Well you're just a teenager." Then they began to fight and Aang kept spinning his staff to prevent the fire from hitting the villagers. I was behind him giving them more protection.

Then he glanced at everyone, and he had that look in his eye. I hate that look. I can't believe he's going to do that! He's going to give himself up! I glared at him and shook my head protesting. But his mind was already made up.

"If I go with you will you promise to leave everyone alone?" Aang offered. I gritted my teeth, logically it was the best way to handle things and Aang probably can get out but I don't want to risk losing him. The teenager Aang was fighting agreed, and soon the fire nation men grabbed Aang and put him on the ship. They were about to grab me too, but Aang shouted out before they could touch me, "I said EVERYONE. INCLUDING HER." They backed away from me.

"No, Aang don't do this!" Katara shouted out.

"Don't worry Katara, It'll be okay. Sora, it'll just be like old times with Bumi."

I gave a small sigh of relief when he said that, because I remembered the games we played with Bumi. There was one game we liked to play called cops and robbers, and Aang was really good at not getting caught. So I knew that he just said that to assure me that he'll be okay. It's not my fault I worry; he's the only person I have left now.

"Head a course to the fire nation," the scarred boy said. "I'm going home." Then the ship closed up, and Aang left leaving me alone with the Village.

**A/N This is my first ATLA Story so please tell me what you think :) I don't own anything but Sora. And I wrote this a while ago but I never got around to continue it, but I'll do it now...hopefully. And I know you probably get this often but please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Now a normal person probably would've been worried about their twin brother if they were taken away by fire nation troops. Me? I'm not worried at _all. _Okay maybe I am a little but that's not going to help Aang is it now?

After the ship left, I used an air scooter to go back to collect the air bison and then went to the village to follow the trail. When I got there I saw Katara and Sokka packing and seemed to be heading off in a canoe. "Hey where are you guys going?"

Both of them looked up startled at my voice and then looked at each other and grinned. "You think we can get a ride with you to get Aang?" Katara asked.

I shrugged, "Sure why not. But I'm not letting _him _on Oya." I pointed at Sokka. "She doesn't like idiotic boys."

Sokka glared, "Well I didn't want to get on Oya anyways. Appa's probably a lot better than Oya because he's bigger than her."

"Appa's a boy, Oya's a girl. Obviously Appa's going to be bigger!"

"Stop it both of you, we have a fire nation ship to catch up to." Katara scolded.

Both of us looked sheepishly at her, "Sorry Katara." We said in unison. Then we glared at each other and I stuck my tongue out at him. He pouted and looked away from me. Real mature. Isn't this guy supposed to be older than me?

I got on Oya while Katara and Sokka got on Appa and we went in the water because the Bisons weren't quite ready to fly yet. "Didn't you say they could fly, Sora?" Sokka said mockingly, "I don't think we're flying. Are you sure they're _flying _Bisons?"

I stared at him incredulously. Of course they're Air Bisons! What else could they be? Badger moles? Whoa, what if they actually Badger moles? What if I've been flying on a Badger mole this whole time? Like Oya was actually an Air Bison Badger Mole hybrid? I created an air scooter and circled around Oya to check.

"What are you doing?" Katara asked.

"Checking if Oya was an Air Bison Badger Mole hybrid." I said offhandedly as I was sure that she was in fact only an Air Bison. Then I rode up Oya's tail and into her saddle.

"What?" Sokka asked disbelievingly.

"She's not, I was just checking."

Sokka mumbled something I didn't hear so I cupped my around my mouth and shouted, "What was that? I didn't hear you."

"You're so weird and annoying kid!" Sokka yelled back and I smiled. All's in a day's work.

"If they can fly, then why don't they?" He said. Then he let out a cry because his sister hit him for being annoying. Good job Katara, that's what little sisters do best; keep their older brothers in line. Speaking of older brothers, I probably should be getting to mine.

"Oya, Appa." I glanced over to the water tribe siblings and gave a mischievous grin, "Yip yip."

Suddenly we were in the air and both of them were freaking out and were excited. I let the wind blow in my face and smiled, it always feels good to be in the air. "Obviously not badger moles," I flashed Sokka a triumphant grin.

He didn't hear what I had said so he mimicked my actions earlier and yelled, "What was that? I didn't hear you."

"I SAID OBVIOUSLY NOT BADGER MOLES."

"Why would they be badger moles?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Because…er…just…um nevermind…Hey look it's the ship!" And Aang was standing outside and fighting all those firebenders. He was fighting back that scared kid and then he fell into the water. Wait. HE FELL INTO THE WATER? MY BROTHER IS DROWNING? That's just great, now who am I going to steal food from?

"Aang!" Katara cried, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Oya, stay up here and fly in circles." She groaned in response. "Katara, bring Appa on to the ship and fight the troops." She nodded and was about to take Appa down until a huge funnel of water burst up and Aang was on top of it with his eyes glowing. I could barely breathe as I watched my brother bend the water with ease as he took out all the troops. Then he collapsed, which made Katara guide Appa down while I flew down on my glider.

"Aang!" I cried as I reached his weak form. Katara ran and put his head on her lap and began to sooth him. I just hit his shoulder making him cry out in pain.

"Sora!" Katara scolded. I glared at my brother, "That's what he gets for making me have a heart attack. And if you ever do that again, you'll be in a lot more pain than you are right now. Got it?"

He rolled his eyes but nodded weakly. "My staff."

Sokka volunteered to grab his staff as Fire nation troops walked towards us. I immediately got Aang and put him on Appa's saddle before going back to Katara with the intention to fight. My plans were foiled because Katara unfortunately froze both mine and Sokka's feet. Dammit, how am I going to get out of this? Katara barely knows how to use her powers and all I have is my staff. I glared down at my feet and tried to tug them out of the ice but that only made me fall down.

I could hear Sokka's complaints as he broke the ice around his feet and I saw more troops heading towards me so obviously I don't have much time. I put my hand on the ice and tried to use airbending on it. But something odd happened, instead of air bending I think I might've water bended the ice. Oh great, like I'm not already a freak of nature.

"Yip yip Appa!" I said as I jumped off the edge of the boat with my glider. I flew up to Oya and once Appa was next to us we continued to head away.

"Shoot them down!" a voice called from the ship down below. Suddenly there was a giant fireball heading towards us and thankfully for us, Aang jumped on his feet and created a giant gust of air that forced the fireball into the Iceberg. Well, it seems like they're going to be stuck there for a while.

"Sora, how did you get out?" Aang asked, completely recovered from his overuse of power.

I shrugged, not really wanting to talk about it. We didn't talk any more about it because Katara didn't seem to care much about how I got out and was more interested in grilling my brother with questions.

"How did you do that? With all that water? That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen." Katara said.

Aang shrugged, "I don't know, I just did."

Katara's enthusiasm subsided as she asked, "Why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar?"

"Because I never wanted to be." That was a bit of an understatement for Aang, after he found out his life changed. No more friends wanting to play with him, all this responsibility he has to learn. He's only twelve and he just wants to be a kid.

"But Aang, the world has been waiting for the Avatar to return and finally put an end to this war."

"He's just a little kid Katara, what do you expect of him?" I snapped. "He can't be responsible for fixing the war."

"But I am. I just don't know how to do that." He said as he hugged his knees and looked at the sunset.

"Aang…" I trailed off looking sadly at him. It's not fair. Why does Aang have to be the Avatar? Why does he have to take this much responsibility?

"Well according to the history you need to learn Water, then Earth then Fire." Katara said.

"That's what the Monks said," He said lowly.

"Well if we go to the North Pole, you can master waterbending!" Her eyes lit up.

"We can learn it together!" Aang smiled. Hey, I can learn it too! Except…I don't want you guys to know I'm learning it either so…I'll just study them learning. I can't really tell them I'm a…tribender? Those aren't supposed to exist, so keeping it to myself is wise considering that there's a war going on and all. And the fact that I'm the avatar's twin is more than enough of a reason why people want to get me.

"Sokka, I'm sure you can hit a fire bender heads on the way."

"I'd like that, I'd really like that." Sokka said with a half smile.

"And what would I do?" I questioned.

"Well, I could teach you air bending!"

I grinned, "Really? I could become a master? And tattoos and everything?"

"Yup, I'm sure there's still some monks around who can help you too!"

Out of the corners of my eyes I think I saw the other pair of siblings exchange solemn looks but I was too busy thinking about all I had to do and learn before I could finally get my tattoos.

"All right, but before I start learning water bending we have some serious business to attend to." Aang said as pulled out a map and began pointing at various places. I grinned as I recognized what he wanted to do. Oh we're going to have so much fun with this. I can't wait until Sokka sees how big the elephant Koi is, I wonder if I could feed him to one. Ha, that'd be funny.

As Aang began explaining what we would do at those various locations I got comfy in my saddle and began to doze off.

* * *

"Sora wake up! Wake up!" Aang chirped at me. I groaned and he continued with his chatter. "We're going home today!"

"Home?" I said sleepily as I sat up rubbing my eyes. Aang nodded and I smiled at his infectious behavior.

Sokka was still asleep and was ignoring all of his sister's attempts to wake him. Aang and I looked at each other and grinned. There was only one way to wake up someone like him. Aang got a stick and ran it down Sokka's sleeping bag and I began to screech in a high pitched voice, "Sokka wake up, there's a prickle snake in your sleeping bag!"

The result was instantaneous, Sokka got up and hopped around panicked. And the rest of us burst out into laughter.

"Not. Funny." He said disgruntled.

"Was too." I sang. He glared at me and huffed.

After we were all finally packed and ready Katara said we needed to talk before we left.

"What do we need to talk about?" I asked.

Katara sighed, "Well you see. Your home may be…different than what you remember."

"Well it's been 100 years so I'd be surprised if it was exactly the same," I laughed and Aang joined in.

"It's not that. You see…" Katara trailed off.

"It'll be fine Katara, I mean sure everybody we knew are probably dead by now but they probably have kids and even grandkids!" I said and Aang agreed.

Katara sighed, "Okay let's just go."

For the ride to the air temple I was silent as I rode alone on top of Oya. I was pondering how much different it would be and I'm sure Aang was thinking of the same thing. Both of us have learned to accept that it would be different, but I'm sure it can't be that different. Maybe they kids would've created new games that Aang and I could try out. Maybe some of our friends who were really young when we left, are old and still alive right now. Maybe we'll go back and see that it hasn't changed at all.

I could hear the other three conversing but I was too immersed in my thoughts to pay attention. "The Polta mountain range! Sora! Look we're almost there!" Aang called out. I grinned excitedly.

"Listen, you guys need to know that the fire nation is ruthless." Katara looked sad, "They killed my mother. They could've done the same for your people."

"Just because nobody has seen an air bender in 100 years doesn't mean they're gone. They probably escaped." Aang said. I agreed silently.

Katara placed her hand on Aang's back, "I just want you to be prepared."

"You don't understand Katara, the only way to get to the Air Temples is on a flying bison. And I don't think the fire nation has any." I said. "We're almost there, come on Aang!"

Oya and Appa flew up the mountain side with ease and soon enough we saw the magnificent temple. "There it is," Aang said proudly. To others it may seem like a work of architectural art. A palace or a beautiful breath taking place. To me and Aang, it was our home.

Aang and I put Oya and Appa in the resting area and ran up the trail to temple. "I'm going to win!" I said. Unfortunately that comment made Aang jump over me and get in front. I glared at the back of his head, "Not fair!"

"It is fair! You could do that too!"

"No I can't, not yet! I would fall and you know that!"

"Too bad for you then," He teased light heartedly. Then we got to the edge of the path and then we stood there looking at what used to be our lively home.

"What's wrong guys?" Katara asked finally catching up to us.

"The temple…" Aang said softly.

"It's so dead." I finished for him.

"It used to be so full of life…"

"And now there's weeds everywhere." I looked sadly at Aang and hugged his side.

"Well, how about you show us around?" Sokka said.

Aang grinned, "Want to play a game?"

"If it's air ball, there's no way. Last time we played you cheated!" Aang pouted and looked at Sokka hopefully.

"Ugh fine. How do you play?"

As Aang taught Sokka how to play, I went to my room. There was a thick layer of dust on everything and I bent some air to blow the dust out the window. I looked through my shelves and grabbed some of my secret earth bending scrolls, and then some air bending ones too. I put the 5 air bending scrolls and 2 earth bending scrolls into my satchel and headed back towards the group.

"Sora, we're going to go into the temple now." Aang called as I used my glider to catch up to the group. Once I landed I followed them into the temple and Aang stopped at Gyatso 's statue. He looked sadly at it, and that's understandable because of his close relationship to him. Gyatso and Aang used to have a lot of fun together, blowing fruit pies down at the other monks and what not. I personally wasn't that close to him because he tended to spend time with Aang rather than me. I suppose that it was because he was Aang's mentor and Aang needed more mentoring because he was the avatar. Not to be ungrateful towards the monk who has helped my brother so much, but I can't help but feel in the shadows sometimes.

"Come on, there's someone I need to meet." Aang said walking towards the Air Sanctuary.

"What? Who?" I questioned.

"I don't know, Gyatso just said I would meet with them when I was ready. I'm ready now."

"Well whoever it is, I hope they have a buffet of food." Sokka said with his stomach growling.

"Well whoever it is, I hope they can make Sokka shut up." I mocked.

"Shut it."

"No you."

"No you." I copied.

"Stop it."

"Stop it."

"Stop copying me!"

"Stop copying me!"

"Both of you stop it! We're here." Aang said sternly. We stood in front of massive doors with a pipe system.

"Um, so do you have the key?" Sokka asked.

"The key Sokka, is air bending." Aang said as he got in position. He motioned for me to too, so I did. And then we simultaneously bent air into the pipes, which unlocked the doors. Once it was open we walked in and saw hundreds upon thousands of statues.

"Whoa, what is this?" Katara asked.

"I don't know. But I feel like I'm connected to them somehow." Aang replied.

"Air, Water, Earth, Fire. Aang it's the cycle of the avatars. These must be your past lives!" Katara exclaimed.

I looked at all of the past lives of my brother. I wonder if any of them has had a twin, and if that twin could bend three elements like I can. I wonder if I'm the only stood in front of a statue and wouldn't snap out of his daze until Katara shook him. "Who is that?"

"That's Avatar Roku. The Avatar before me."

"You were a fire bender? No wonder I didn't trust you at first." Sokka said.

Of course he was a fire bender, he still is. Honestly I don't know how much information goes in one of Sokka's ears and out the other. Aang's the Avatar, he can bend all the elements. Suddenly a horn blew and all of us turned around quickly before hiding behind statues.

"Fire bender, nobody make a sound." Sokka hissed.

"You're the one that's talking!" Katara said.

"Shh."

Then there was an animal sound and we peaked around the statues to see a lemur. "Lemur!" Aang and I simultaneously said. "I'll make you my pet." We said in unison again.

"Food," Sokka's mouth watered.

"Don't worry little guy, you'll be my pet." Aang said.

"Not if I get to him first." I grinned at him competitively.

"Food!" Sokka jumped at the lemur, which made it scatter away.

Aang and I both raced behind Sokka, determined to get the lemur first. Aang ran along the wall to get in front of him while I did the same on the other wall. Aang was slightly ahead so he sent two air balls towards Sokka and I, so I jumped on one and used it as a scooter while the other one tripped Sokka. Aang and I laughed as we jumped off the edge of the railing and hopped down rocks to chase the lemur.

"Hey no fair!" Sokka called down to us.

"Too bad," I shouted back. Once we hit the ground we jumped towards the lemur but it ran away.

"Hey come back!" Aang said as we followed it. What we saw beyond the veil wasn't pleasant.

"Fire nation. They were here." I gasped. There were a lot of fire nation uniforms and skeletons dispersed on the ground. It wasn't the worst part though, there in the back was a skeleton with air normad clothes… and Gyatso's necklace.

"Aang, they were here. They were here!" I cried falling to the ground.

"Gyatso," Aang said before falling the ground and whimpering.

"Did you guys find that lemur yet?" Sokka asked coming in. He saw our falling forms, "Oh, um… I wouldn't eat that lemur if it meant so much to you guys. Oh." He looked and saw the skeleton of Gyatso. He walked up to us and put a hand on both of our shoulders and Aang began to glow.

Through the tears in my eyes I saw his eyes glowing and wind blowing making Sokka and I fly back. I flew to the side and used my limited ability of earth bending to keep me grounded. "Aang!" I cried out scared at what he was doing. "Aang!" I don't know what to do, what can I do? I'm a bundle of tears myself, I don't know how to calm him down.

"Aang!" Katara shouted slowly walking up towards him. "I know you're mad at the fire nation. I know how it feels to have someone you love taken away from you."

I sat there frozen looking at Aang and hoped Katara could calm him down.

"We're your family Aang, your new family. Sora, Sokka and I, we're a new family." Katara continued and Aang floated down slowly. I stood up to walk up to him and Sokka did the same.

"Yeah, we're a family. And we won't let anyone hurt you or Sora." Sokka said. Aang stopped glowing and weakly stumbled into Katara's arms.

"There's really no one left. I'm one of the last air benders."

I hugged him and cried into his chest. Soon both of us were engulfed in a hug with both the water bending siblings.

"You aren't alone, you have us." Katara said. "Come on, let's get out of here."

I nodded and grabbed Aang's hand and we slowly walked towards our bison in silence.

"This is it, we're all that's left of this place." Aang said as we walked away from the temple. "Just you, me, Appa, Oya and Momo."

"Momo?" I questioned.

"Yeah, that's our lemur's name." Aang grinned.

I rolled my eyes, leave it to Aang for naming something that belonged to both of us. I swung my arm around his shoulders and leaned my head on it, "I guess we are the only ones left."

Aang groaned, "That means I have to do all the air bending tattoos for you."

"You better not mess them up."

"But it also means I'm your only teacher so you _have_ to listen to me!" Aang smiled.

I shoved him, "Whatever."

**A/N: SO SO SO SORRY that I haven't updated this in so long. There were many factors, and I almost gave up on writing this chapter because I couldn't get it right. But today I just scrapped my original draft and wrote this. This probably has a lot of mistakes because I haven't even looked back to edit it but I wanted to put it up because I felt guilty every time a review came. SO PLEASE REVIEW because it just makes me motivated to write :D I'll try not to have such a long break between chapters anymore, but if I have another 5 month break I give you full permission to make me suffer any way you want. **


End file.
